


Doing the Dew

by Sid45ultra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And I accept it, Ardyn POV, Barely even spoilers really, Bottom Noctis, Crack, I am Ardyn Trash, I had a funny idea and just ran with it, M/M, Mild Spoilers for the Start of the Game, Mind Games, NSFW, Noctis/Ardyn, PWP, Product Placement?, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Ardyn is a man of composure. Noctis is determined to break that composure.





	Doing the Dew

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ardyn (I am a heathen) and I had a random idea for this. I don't usually write smut so forgive me if it sucks (pun intended).  
> Un-Betaed and the author is dyslexic, please let me know of any spelling mistakes or misplaced words.  
> Suggest reading this while listening to Panic! at the Disco's Victorious since that's what was looping while I wrote it.

“What are you drinking?” an incredulous voice asked as Ardyn raised a glass of yellowish green liquid to his lips.

“None of your concern your highness.” He answered after taking a sip. Noctis raised an eyebrow but didn’t pursue any further answer.

“Do forgive me for my impertinence Prince Noctis, but aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” Ardyn asked, voice as cordial and condescending as though he was addressing a naughty child. The red-haired man pushed a little on the top of Noctis’ head, urging him back to his former task, before he’d been distracted by Ardyn’s choice in beverage. The prince rolled his eyes, but returned to what he’d been doing, slowing drawing his tongue along the underside of Ardyn’s cock. The Chancellor sighed and took another sip.

“That’s better.”

Ardyn placed the glass on his desk and picked up a manila folder containing a military report. He didn’t really care about the report. The columns of numbers outlining trooper movements, damage totals, and expenses didn’t concern him in the least. It was a game he liked to play with the Lucien Prince and one he would continue to play so long as the boy was in his grasp. At first there was no response from Noctis as Ardyn’s eyes skimmed over the pages. The dark-haired man continued to trace his tongue along Ardyn’s cock, twisting his hand around the base and stroking as he lapped at the head. It was good, but Ardyn knew Noctis could do better. He reached for the glass of yellow liquid and took a long drink before turning a page in the report.

A low grumbling sound, almost a growl, sounded from between his legs and Ardyn smiled slightly.

Warmth engulfed the top of his cock as Noctis finally wrapped his lips fully around it. Ardyn lifted the folder a little so he could spy on the Prince as his head moved. The young man was attractive, one might even consider him pretty if it wasn’t for the constant scowl staining his face. But like this, lips dark and slightly swollen as they dragged across Ardyn’s cock, high spots of color painting his usual pale skin a delicate pink, like this he was beautiful. Some of Noctis’ dark hair had fallen across his forehead, his usual pristine image fractured. Ardyn couldn’t resist a slight moan as the head of his cock touched the back of Noctis’ throat. The Prince glanced up, eyes bright with victory, but Ardyn’s eyes had returned to the report.

Vibrations carried down the Chancellor’s cock as the Prince hummed in triumph. Ardyn shifted in his seat and Noctis gagged at the sudden movement pushing the cock further into his throat. Fingers pressed into thighs as Noctis struggled to right himself, his mouth never leaving Ardyn’s cock.

“Not giving up already are we?” Ardyn asked. His tone hadn’t changed, as conversational as always. He flipped to a new page.

“I have at least two more of these to go over and - “He cut off suddenly as Noctis swallowed around Ardyn’s cock. He raised the report to find Noctis’ blue eyes peering up at him through a haze of dark hair. He maintained eye contact as he raised his head until just the head of Ardyn’s cock was in his mouth before pushing back down to the base.

“Much better.” Ardyn commented, voice a touch huskier than before. The Prince narrowed his eyes victoriously before repeating the movement. Ardyn tossed the folder onto the desktop and fixed his attention fully on the Lucien Prince. Partially gloved fingers threaded through impossibly soft hair before twisting and pulling at the strands. Noctis groaned in response, moving his head with enthusiastically. Ardyn didn’t push or try to control Noctis’ head, letting the man do the all the work. Instead the Chancellor enjoyed the sensation of Noctis’ throat engulfing his cock, the pants of breath through the Prince’s nose, and the feeling of power washing over him as Noctis pleasured his sworn enemy.

“ _If only your father could see you now.”_ Ardyn thought. “ _Would he be enraged? Or would he simply turn in disappointment.”_ It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now but the mounting pleasure in his gut as Noctis’ fingers dug into Ardyn’s thighs. A warning tug of his hair was the only warning Noctis received before cum flowed down his throat. Nonplussed, he swallowed and continued to bob his head, working Ardyn through his orgasm. The Chancellor made barely a sound as he finished, lips drawn in a tight smile.

Noctis raised his head from Ardyn’s cock, face flushed with exertion.

“Well done your highness. Your technique needs some refining, but I’m sure you’ll improve with practice.” Ardyn patted Noctis’s cheek and helped him to his feet. The prince groaned slightly, knees sore from staying in one position for so long. He stood over Ardyn as the man tidied himself, returning to a state suitable for one of his political status. They both knew that appearance was a lie, but the lie was too much fun to let go.

 Noctis turned from Ardyn and lifted the glass of yellow-green liquid from the desk. He swirled it before taking an experimental sip. His eyebrows scrunched in response to the flavor and he turned to regard Ardyn with an incredulous eye.

“Mountain Dew? Really?”


End file.
